Smoker
Smoker (スモーカー, Sumōkā), also well-known as "White Chase" Smoker (白猟のスモーカー, Hakuryō no Sumōkā; literally meaning "Smoker the White Hunter"), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series created by Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. He is a Marine officer, Base Commander of G-5 Marine Base, and cigar enthusiast, keeping plenty of cigars strapped to the left side of his jacket while smoking two lit ones. He is also often assisted and accompanied since his debut the superior of his subordinate Tashigi, also serving as her mentor. He is a recurring adversary of both Luffy and Natsu. Due to his actions against the Straw Hats and Team Natsu at Logue Town, Smoker can be considered as the main antagonist of Logue Town Arc, and acts as a minor antagonist during the Marineford Arc. Despite his rivalry with Luffy and Natsu, for reasons of encountering common enemies they ended up helping each other during the Alabasta Arc, and forming a temporary alliance during the Punk Hazard Arc, returning after both events to their relationship as enemies. "You think you're dealing with run-of-the-mill pirates and wizards then they do something extraordinary. Well, on these seas, it's either shape up or ship out. Grow strong or perish. Whose idea was it to come here anyway?" :—Smoker. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Greg Dulcie (English), Mahito Ōba (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Vice-Admiral and G-5 base commander. Also known as "White Chase" Smoker. With the power of the Logia Devil Fruit, “Plume-Plume Fruit”, he can turn his body into smoke. His Sea-Prism Stone tipped weapon, Jutte, can make the opponent’s devil fruit’s power null. After meeting Luffy in Logue Town, he has been pursuing Luffy in the Grand Line, tenaciously tries to capture him, after he escaped. He doesn't obey orders well, and will defy his superiors to follow his own beliefs, but he has tremendous loyalty from his own crew. Appearance Smoker is a muscular, light blue-green-haired man (white-haired in the manga), with a distinct trait of always being seen smoking two cigars at once. He also has smoke coming out of his mouth due to the power of his devil fruit. He carries a Sea-Prism Stone-tipped jitte as his weapon, although it has been broken twice: once during the Battle of Marineford by Hancock Boa, and once on Punk Hazard by Vergo. In the manga, his hair has a white tone and the fur on his coat was initially blue, later changed to dark green, and ultimately modified to follow the anime, albeit with a much lighter green tone, and with green zips as well. The Young Past Days As a child, he sported the same hairstyle as his pre-timeskip appearance. His face is depicted as being dirty, with a band-aid on his forehead, looking as if he just had a brawl with someone. He wore a plain blank white shirt and had a pair of goggles around his neck. He wore a pair of simple black pants and a pair of simple black boots. He also wore a pair of mittens or boxing gloves and carried around a baseball bat with nails in it, and was accompanied by an exhausted-looking dog. During his time as a cadet, his hair was styled into a classic military buzz cut, and he was already smoking cigars, though only had one in his mouth at a time. Pre-Timeskip He wears a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he keeps open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists, and hem. The jacket bears the kanji for "Justice" (正義. Seigi) written on the back of it. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket. He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt, and large military-issue brown leather boots. Furthermore, during his time in Alabasta, he also sported goggles. The fact that he rides a custom made motorbike gives off the impression of a delinquent marine. During his stay on an unknown island, he was seen without his jacket, which he had a subordinate carry for him. During this time, he was seen keeping his jitte strapped to his back via a series of belts. A scar was visible on the right side of his chest. Post-Timeskip After the timeskip, his hair is now longer, slicked back, and the sides have been shaved. He now sports a pair of sunglasses. He has a scar that extends from his forehead to his right eye and tapers off to the side of his face. He also added the traditional Marines' military coat over his attire, draped over his shoulders like a cape with his jitte, which has either been replaced or repaired since the Battle of Marineford, hanging on the back; he is one of the few high-ranking marines (more specifically, a vice admiral) to not wear a conventional suit. In Fairy One Piece Tail: Stampede, he wears an unbuttoned white shirt, black pants with a pink sash tied around his waist, and brown boots. He also wears a black pirate captain jacket, with the red inside. * Hair Color: Light Blue-Green (Anime), White (Manga) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 34 (debut), 36 (after timeskip) * Birthday: March 14th * Height: 209 cm (6'10") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Smoker_-Post_Timeskip-_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Smoker's most common outfit after the timeskip. Background Personality Smoker is a seasoned Marine, who when first introduced, was trying to track down Luffy in Logue Town. Unlike many other Marines in One Piece, Smoker does not follow the rule of Absolute Justice and follows his code of justice, which he later preaches to Tashigi. Smoker's perception of justice also allows the Straw Hat Pirates to remain at liberty, despite being pirates during the Alabasta Incident. He let Luffy go after he found out that Zoro was ordered by Luffy to save him from drowning. However, he quickly lost his temper after Luffy made a stupid comment. He warned Luffy that as a marine, he would have to try and arrest him the next time they encounter each other. Smoker also did not like taking credit in Alabasta for the Straw Hats' work in defeating Crocodile, even cursing the World Government when they attempted to reward him for it. Furthermore, Smoker is very perceptive. He quickly became interested in Luffy, because he saw parallels with Gol D. Roger in the young pirate. This also led him to pursue Luffy, to which he continually does, even up to the present time. In Logue Town, he frequently wondered if it was just a coincidence that on the anniversary of Roger’s execution, Luffy appeared and made such a vortex. Smoker is merciless against pirates and wizards and fights them with all his might. However, he expects that pirates also show no mercy towards him; he was even more surprised when Zoro saved him from drowning as per Luffy's orders. In return, he had to move on and leave Luffy and his crew alone. On the other hand, Smoker is dedicated to the pursuit of global justice against criminals and pirates, and will not forget those that forsake the law and manage to escape his grasp, though he appears to share Garp and Kuzan's "moral justice", and recognizes that not all marines are as noble as their image suggests, nor should all allies be trusted blindly. He also tends to hold grudges toward pirates who have escaped him. For example, he prepares to capture Ace D. Portgas and is prepared for a difficult battle. However, after Luffy unexpectedly interrupts them and throws them through several walls, Smoker, as soon as he sees Luffy, barely acknowledges Ace. He merely shoves him into the ground and prepares to go after Luffy, who is his primary target. Smoker treats his subordinates with the same respect as his peers and never abuses his position. He also is brusque towards his subordinate Tashigi. Smoker's disposition of being obstinate comes out when he decides he will abandon what he is doing and go after Luffy no matter the cost. Smoker tends to not adhere to the standard idea of justice, but rather lives up to his code of justice. The unique aspect about the encounter between him and Luffy is that this is the first time Luffy actively flees, as opposed to fighting. Smoker is an extremely serious and gruff man, and has very rarely been shown to smile, if at all. He is often sharp and caustic towards people who come off as nuisances to him, and gets irritated and angered at silly antics and stupidity which disturb his peace. However, he is profoundly dedicated and driven to protecting innocent people and his subordinates from harm, and will become immensely angry at anyone in a position of power who claims to protect people but is deceiving or manipulating them for their selfish interests. Smoker seems to have a hobby in rock balancing first shown in Logue Town. As such, he does not seem to like people who make too much noise around him, as he claims that it breaks his focus. Smoker also does not trust the Seven Warlords of the Sea, as he believes them as nothing more than pirates. In fact, he has been betrayed by Warlords four times so far in the series. Despite his somber manners, he does seem to have a benevolent personality. In Logue Town, when a little girl bumped into him and dropped her ice cream on his trousers, he takes it in good heart by poking fun at the situation. He even gave her money to buy a new cone. He also shows respect and even protective empathy to his subordinate, Tashigi. Relationships Friends/Allies * Marines ** Hina ** Tashigi ** Kuzan ** Issho ** G-5 Family Neutral * Garp D. Monkey * World Government * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Kuma Bartholomew * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey * Heart Pirates ** Law Trafalgar Rivals Enemies * Baroque Works ** Crocodile * Kuja Pirates ** Hancock Boa * Don Quixote Pirates ** Doflamingo Don Quixote ** Vergo Abilities and Powers Smoker is a formidable combatant, as on top of his sheer strength, his Logia Devil Fruit abilities set him apart from most marines. In Logue Town, he was on the verge of arresting Luffy during their first encounter, and would have succeeded had it not been for Luffy's uncle, Dragon D. Monkey, interfering. After the Enies Lobby events, he was shown unsatisfied in capturing a pirate with a bounty of 50,000,000 Berries. When Luffy confronts him again in Marineford, he comments that Smoker has gotten far stronger before being pinned to the ground. Smoker's overall strength has granted him enough confidence to request a transfer to G-5 in the highly fearsome regions of the New World. It is said that the marines of this branch are insane, cruel, and merciless who stick needles into pirates, feed them to sharks, or use them for kindling. They are known for not following orders, but Smoker managed to earn their obedience. He is one of the few marines that has ever beaten Luffy, the others being the two high-ranking Admirals Aokiji and Kizaru as well as Sentomaru (although Luffy was injured at the time). As a result, Luffy resorts to running away from Smoker if he ever sees him, however, Luffy could not use Armament Haki at this time. After the timeskip, Smoker was able to easily cross the New World entrance and to arrive at Punk Hazard. Smoker and his crew managed to capture some pirates who were liberated from Hordy’s control. During his time on Punk Hazard, he managed to give Law Trafalgar a hard time before he was ultimately defeated. Even when he was switched to Tashigi’s body, he managed to strike Luffy. Also, despite him not being in his original body he easily defeated some of Caesar’s subordinates. He was also able to battle Vergo on relatively equal terms despite Vergo's superior mastery of Haki, and Smoker's actual goal being to retrieve Law's heart from the rogue Marine. However, he was easily defeated by another Warlord Doflamingo Don Quixote. Smoker has both excellent hearing and memory, as shown during the Alabasta Arc when he tells Sanji and Gray to attack the third Banana Gator that entered the room, since "that growl just now was the same as the one who ate the key". He has also shown great strategic capabilities, as he was able to plan in mere minutes the efficient assault on the pirates in the plaza during Buggy's attempt to execute Luffy, and utilize his abilities in what seemed to be erratic methods to divert Vergo's attention and retrieve Law's heart. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities As evident of his strong build, Smoker possesses incredible physical strength: during their confrontation in Logue Town, he was able to jump about two stories high without difficulty while holding Luffy and hold him down with him being unable to retaliate, a noteworthy feat, considering Luffy's own inhuman physical power. After the 2 year timeskip, Smoker has become significantly more powerful in both physical strength and fighting skills, as a Marine Vice-Admiral, he could survive against the fearsome dangers of the New World, he could hold his own against Law Trafalgar in battle and also supplemented with his Devil Fruit powers he could fight against Vergo one of the strongest members of the Don Quixote Pirates, even send the latter flying with Haki enhanced strikes. He also has great endurance and resistance, as he was able to stand back up with no visible damage and without effort after receiving a Haki-enhanced kick from Boa Hancock, whose attacks are strong enough to shatter stone and Pacifistas armor (though Hancock's kick was primarily to get him off Luffy). He could repeatedly withstand powerful blows from Vergo multiple times, and in a heavily injured state, he even survived Vergo's Demon Bamboo attack head on which is powerful to smash steel with the aftershock. Combat Skills Fighting Style Devil Fruit :Main article: Plume-Plume Fruit The Plume-Plume Fruit (モクモクの実, Moku Moku no Mi; literally meaning "Fruit of the Smoke-Smoke") the Logia-class Devil Fruit, which was eaten by Smoker, allows him to create, control, and become smoke at will, thus making him a Smoke Human (煙人間, Kemuri Ningen). He can manipulate the smoke's density to make it thick or thin, allowing him to hold and constrict others within it. Like most Logia users, he can fly by turning his lower body into smoke and propelling himself like a rocket. At this point, he does not appear to have any exploitable weakness (aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses), due to his ability to be intangible. With his current mastery over his powers, the only reliable way to injure Smoker is through the use of Haki, as Hancock did during their short battle, or through the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. This was the main reason why Luffy could not beat him before the timeskip, as unlike most of the opponents he faced, Luffy was not prepared for or had much experience with Devil Fruit users of the Logia class, as he was unable to touch or hurt Smoker (and could not use Armament Haki at the time). Because Luffy was at a great disadvantage at the time, his encounters with Smoker usually involved him running from and avoiding him, as he was well aware that he had no winning chance against him. Using his smoke powers, Smoker can power up the engines of his motorbike, the Blower Bike, for on-land transportation. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Smoker that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * White-Screen (ホワイト・, Howaito ''): Smoker creates and fills an area of dense smoke, confusing his opponents and thrashed them around into a beating until they are unable to fight and are captured. * 'White-Out' (ホワイト・アウト, ''Howaito Auto): Smoker shoots clouds of normal smoke from his arms and uses them to engulf his opponent, then makes the smoke dense to trap them inside. This attack can be used to ensnare many people at the same time while his troops prepare to arrest Smoker’s captives. This attack was first used against the Buggy Pirates. * White Blow (ホワイト・ブロー, Howaito Burō): Smoker shoots a cloud of dense smoke from his arms to blast his opponent hard. After striking, he can then trap his opponent as with the White Out attack. For the first time he used this attack in Loguetown as Sanji wanted to come to the aid his captain, who had been held by Smoker with his vicious force. Sanji was directly hit in the upper body and thrashed against a pillar. He has another variation of this attack where he turns only one arm (except his fist) into smoke and launches the fist at his opponent as a long-range punch. The variation of this attack was first used while chasing Luffy in Nanohana. * White Snake (ホワイト・スネーク, Howaito Sunēku): Smoker launches a long "snake" of dense smoke from his hand that he makes follow the opponent until it hits and grabs them. This is sometimes followed by him thrashing his foe around. In this way, he follows Luffy D. Monkey over several rooftops until his prey managed to escape him. * White Spark (ホワイト・スパーク, Howaito Supāku): Smoker transforms his whole body into a cloud of dense smoke and charges at the opponent. After Smoker blocked Ace’s Heat Haze his White Blow, Smoker uses this attack. * White Vine (ホワイト・バイン, Howaito Bain): Smoker transforms into a spiraling column of smoke to trap his enemies or to grab an airborne target. With this technique Smoker tries to catch Luffy, but he blows the smoke away with a Gum-Gum Balloon of himself and escapes. * White Launcher (ホワイトランチャー, Howaito Ranchā): Smoker transforms himself into smoke and launches himself at his opponent, then re-solidifies and pins his opponent down with the Nanashaku Jitte. It was first used against Luffy in Marineford. * White Cloud (ホワイト・クラウド, Howaito Kuraudo): Smoker rushes diagonally while airbone with lower-half of his body transforms into smoke. It appeared in Fairy One Piece Tail: Grand Battle! 2. * White Shoot (ホワイト・シュート, Howaito Shūto): After knocking enemy to the air, Smoker rushes with kick with lower-half of his body transforms into smoke much like White Cloud. It appeared in Grand Battle! 2. * White Strike (ホワイト・ストライク, Howaito Sutoraiku): Smoker transforms himself into smoke and smashes the ground with his right fist, causing a shockwave and releasing a cloud of smoke in a circle around him that traps enemies, like his White Out attack. It appears in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard and Pirate Warriors 3 as Smoker's Unique Action. * White Hound (ホワイト・ハウンド, Howaito Haundo): Smoker transforms himself into smoke and releases dense smoke into a large circle around him. Surrounding enemies are drawn into him at the center, where he attacks them rapidly with a flurry of strikes from his jitte. It appears in Wizard and Pirate Warriors 3 as Smoker's second Special Attack. * Jitte Dance (十手乱舞, Jitte Ranbu; literally meaning "Jitte Dance"): Smoker swings the Jitte multiple times for horizontal strikes, hitting the enemy into the air, before using his smoke powers to circle back around and deliver a final blow that knocks multiple foes far back. It appears in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard and Pirate Warriors 3 as Smoker's first Special Attack. * White Blow Rush (ホワイト・ブロー・ラッシュ, Howaito Burō Rasshu): Smoker hits an enemy with his jitte, then uses White Blow repeatedly and hits the enemy again with his weapon. This move appeared in Faiey One Piece Tail: Burning Blood. Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Before the timeskip, Smoker was not able to use Haki, although he had some knowledge of it. During the timeskip, he was promoted to vice admiral, so confirming that Smoker can use the ability. This is further proven during the fight with Law Trafalgar, when Smoker comments to Tashigi that her Haki is not on a level that would allow her to stand against Law's powers. Claiming he is the only one present who can do so, it can be implied that he is capable of using Haki to counter a Devil Fruit's abilities. Armament Haki Smoker possesses the ability to use Armament Haki. During his battle with Vergo, he landed a punch where his hand and part of his arm were completely black, demonstrating the use of Armament Haki. He later did the same with his elbow when striking Vergo in the face. Like Vergo, he can also imbue his Nanashaku Jitte with his Haki. Observation Haki Smoker possesses the ability to use Observation Haki. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Nanashaku Jitte Smoker's main weapon is a large jitte that is quite long and is tipped with Sea-Prism Stone, a material that affects Devil Fruit users in a similar way to the sea (a person who consumes a Devil Fruit becomes weak and unable to move his or her body in the water, and Sea-Prism Stone is, in Smoker's own words, "a solidified form of the sea"), which he uses to subdue criminal Devil Fruit users. Since only the tip is Sea-Prism Stone, it does not affect Smoker himself. He keeps the tip hanging in the air at all times, and his thick clothing provides further protection. When he turns into smoke, the weapon does not turn into smoke with him because of the Sea-Prism Stone. Instead, he carries it with him while in smoke form. Smoker seems to be very proficient in wielding the jitte, taking enemies by surprise and using the weapon to deliver strong blunt attacks. The jitte was broken in half when Boa Hancock kicked it, which led it to crumble. After the timeskip, the jitte has shown to have been repaired. Its hilt is red. Also, in the manga and in its related merchandise and products, it seems to be much longer than in the anime, almost reaching down to Smoker's feet. Gallery Transportation :Main article: Blower Bike The Blower Bike is used for in-land transportation. It is a wide bike with three wheels (two big ones in the rear, and a smaller one in front) and its engines are powered by his Plume-Plume Fruit powers. Additionally, Smoker can traverse water with the bike. Gallery History Past Very little has been said about Smoker's past. What is known is that he was born in the Grand Line, but was at Logue Town on the day that the King of the Pirates, Roger Gold, was executed. He personally witnessed Roger smiling right before his demise, and still remembers it to this day. At some point afterwards, he joined the Marines the same time as Hina. However, it appears that Hina had to help Smoker before in situations where he was almost expelled from the Marines. In the movie "Film: Z", it was stated that he was trained by the former Admiral "Black Arm" Zephyr. Some time before the current storyline, Smoker managed to acquire the rank of Marine Captain, and was charged with the protection of Logue Town, the city in which the King of the Pirates was born and executed. Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Before the Timeskip East Blue Saga =Logue Town Arc = Alabasta Saga =Drum Island Arc = Smoker had managed to intercept the conversation between Mr. 0 and Sanji after the events on Little Garden using a Black Transponder Snail. He was able to note 4 keywords of the conversation: Princess Vivi, Straw-Hat, Mr. 0 and orders. Tashigi asked him if Mr. 0 could have something to do with Mr. 11, which they had caught yesterday. Smoker says that this is possible and that it might even point to a secret criminal organization. Mr. 11 denied these claims, saying that they were looking in too deep. Smoker then asked him what the note in his pocket meant. Mr. 11 then got nervous and thought to himself that he was sure he had burned 'that' note. He tried to explain the note, but before he went further Smoker said that they never found any note in his pocket, which shocked Mr. 11, who had realized had blown his cover. Smoker then remembers that Vivi was the princess of the kingdom named Alabasta, he also noted that she is currently missing. Tashigi remembered that Alabasta is in the middle of a coup d'état, then she asked Smoker if the Straw Hat pirates and the criminal organization are possibly related to that. He replied that he did not know yet, saying that this was their only lead on the Straw Hat pirates. Smoker then orders a marine to request an Eternal Pose from Marine Headquarters and made his way to Alabasta. =Alabasta Arc = =Water 7 Saga = =Long Ring Long Land Arc = Aokiji was going to give Luffy a message from Smoker after he had incapacitated Luffy (Luffy did not hear it anyway since he was frozen at the time), but he did not relay the message to Luffy, saying it was too stupid. =Post-Enies Lobby Arc = The new bounties of Team Natsu and the Straw Hat crew went out to the world after the Enies Lobby incident. And on an island somewhere in the Grand Line, Smoker had just caught a pirate worth 50,000,000 Berries, although he had no difficulty with it whatsoever, and even asked himself what happened to the Marines' standards. Tashigi, who was promoted to Ensign, came up to him and asked him if he had seen the new wanted posters for the Straw hat pirates, or so she thought. She was actually talking to a random marine soldier because she did not have her glasses on. Smoker then told Tashigi that what they really needed was status to widen their limits; he also noted that pirates over the whole world started to recognize the Straw Hat pirates and Fairy Tail. Then he said he would bet on his pride that he would crush them, in the "New World". Summit War Saga =Amazon Lily Arc = When the execution of Ace D. Portgas was announced, Smoker reported to the summoning of the marines to reinforce Marineford. =Marineford Arc = =Post-War Arc = After the war, he was seen in Aokiji's office, talking with him and asking about his reassignment to G-5 Marine Base, in order to keep track of his target, while brushing off the recent news of Natsu and Luffy infiltrating Marineford to ring the Ox Bell sixteen times. During the Timeskip While a commodore, Smoker and Tashigi transferred to the G-5 base. Meeting Vice Admiral Vergo, he informed the pair that the Marines under them were good but also a rowdy bunch. At some point afterwards, Smoker was promoted to Vice admiral, and received a scar across his face. Two years after the Alabasta incident, Smoker informed Admiral Fujitora that he was in Alabasta when the World Goverment covered up Crocodile's defeat, and voiced he shared Fujitora's opinion that the Warlord system should be eliminated. After the Timeskip Fish-Man Island Saga =Fish-Man Island Arc = Smoker and Tashigi were seen capturing some pirates who came up from Fish-Man Island after they were freed from Hordy’s clutches. As Tashigi scolded her subordinates for goofing off during a battle, Smoker told her to be quiet as he was in the middle of an interrogation. Smoker turned toward his prisoners, reiterating that pirates were being enslaved by Hody Jones, citing that as the explanation why no rookies came through Fish-Man Island in the last month. But now, they are coming out of the sea practically non-stop. The captured pirates then went on to say that there was a pirate group who stopped the New Fish-Man Pirates' uprising, ultimately liberating them. One pirate said that he will not tell Smoker about the man who freed them. Another pirate then urged him to talk, saying that they are dealing with G-5 and explained rumors of their torture methods. When the other marines asked Smoker if they could have the prisoners, one pirate blurts out that it was the Straw Hat Pirates who saved them. Smoker told them that he already knew that. Dressrosa Saga =Punk Hazard Arc = =Dressrosa Arc = After Doflamingo's defeat at Dressrosa, Smoker and Tashigi received the news of Luffy and Law's exploits and were pleased that Issho did not allow the incident to be covered up like with Alabasta. One Piece: Stampede Smoker and Tashigi went to Delta Island to attend the Pirates Expo undercover. When the Expo's main event began, Smoker went off to investigate Festa Buena. Smoker infiltrated Festa's lair, where he encountered Law, Gray, Sanji, Wendy, Robin, Chopper, and Brook. He immediately confronted them and attempted to capture Robin, but was forced away by Gray. He, Gray, and Sanji battled for some time, until they questioned him about the Marines working with Festa to send a Buster Call on Delta Island. Smoker was unaware of this plot and was shocked to hear it, and immediately departed for the surface. Smoker came to the surface, where the legendary pirate Bullet Douglas had torn apart the island and the Buster Call fleet to form a massive colossus. With a second Buster Call on the way, Smoker went to Tashigi, Hina, Koby, and Helmeppo and told them to evacuate the island, though he elected to stay behind. Later, Smoker ran into Hancock Boa and Buggy and confronted them, but was confronted by Sabo soon afterward. Smoker fought Sabo for a brief period of time, with their powers canceling each other out. Smoker, Sabo, and Hancock were then joined by Law and Luffy, and Law told the group about his plan to take down Bullet's colossus. Luffy, Hancock, and Crocodile proceeded to attack the colossus, allowing Law to cut through its Haki. Smoker and Sabo then unleashed a combined attack on the colossus' shoulder, with unexpected help from a bystanding Lucci Rob, causing the colossus' arm to be severed. Luffy then overwhelmed the colossus' other arm with a massive attack, allowing the group to unleash another combined attack that successfully forced Bullet out of the colossus. Smoker then watched as Luffy defeated Bullet. With Bullet defeated, Smoker contacted Admiral Kizaru to stop the Buster Call from attacking, allowing all the Marines to leave Delta Island safely. Battles Canon * Smoker vs. Buggy Pirates and Alvida * Smoker vs. Erza Scarlet, Luffy D. Monkey, Natsu Dragneel, Sanji and Gray Fullbuster * Smoker vs. Ace D. Portgas * Marines and Seven Warlords of the Sea vs. Whitebeard Pirates and Allies ** Smoker vs. Luffy D. Monkey and Natsu Dragneel (interrupted by Hancock Boa) ** Smoker vs. Hancock Boa * G-5 Unit 01 Navy vs. the Freed New Merman Pirates' Slave Pirates * G-5 Unit 01 Navy vs. Law Trafalgar * G-5 Unit 01 Navy vs. Centaurs * Smoker (in Tashigi's body) vs. Natsu Dragneel and Luffy D. Monkey * Smoker (in Tashigi's body), Tashigi (in Chaser's body), Natsu Dragneel, Robin Nico, Erza Scarlet, Franky, and Gray Fullbuster vs. Caesar Clown (unseen) * Smoker vs. Vergo * Smoker vs. Doflamingo Don Quixote (interrupted by Kuzan) Non-Canon * Smoker vs. Gally * Smoker vs. Luffy D. Monkey (Town Square; Loguetown) * Smoker vs. Sanji Vinsmoke and Gray Fullbuster * Smoker vs. Sabo * Smoker, Luffy, Law, Sabo, Hancock Boa, Crocodile, Buggy, and Lucci Rob vs. Bullet Douglas Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance In the manga, his hair color is pure white, as opposed to his greenish-grey color in the anime. The fur on his jacket was initially blue, but was later changed to green to follow the anime. Logue Town Arc In the anime, the subplot on Smoker's backstory he mentions about Roger Gold is expanded on in Logue Town. However, in the manga, Smoker's comments on Roger were merely just a passing comment and only Roger's face is seen. Jitte During Episode 488, Smoker was shown using his jitte, even though Hancock had destroyed it earlier. Gallery Translation and Dub Issues In the English version of the anime, Smoker's cigars are removed, and smoke comes out of his mouth due to the power of the Devil Fruit, although his mouth is almost always opened a little where the cigars should be. Because of this, he is also renamed 'Chaser'. Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Smoker - Wikipedia article about smokers in general, in which Smoker's name is derived from. * Smoker One Piece Encyclopedia * Smoker Koei Wiki Notes & Trivia * In the Japanese anime, Smoker was originally voiced by Ginzō Matsuo. However, Matsuo died on August 25, 2001 of an acute sub-arachnoid hemorrhage. Subsequently, Mahito Ōba (the voice of the Narrator) took over the role of Smoker, beginning with Episode 94. * Smoker has cornered Luffy on three occasions before the time-skip, each time the latter was saved by a relative or ally; Dragon, Ace and Hancock. This is similar to how Garp cornered Roger multiple times but was unable to capture him. * In the 5th Japanese fan poll, Smoker was ranked the 24th most popular character. * His birthday is March 14, a Japanese holiday called White Day (coinciding with his smoke powers, and "white" theme to his attack names). * Smoker is the first Logia-type Devil Fruit user to be introduced in the series. Coincidentally, he is also the first Marine introduced in the series to possess a Devil Fruit. * Along with Tashigi, Smoker has appeared in more sagas than any other character outside the Straw Hat Pirates or Team Natsu. Currently appearing in all except the Sky Island and Four Emperor Sagas. * Smoker shares some similarities with Admiral Fujitora. ** Both of them are Marine officers. ** Both hated the Seven Warlords of the Sea as they wanted to abolish the system. ** Both of them arrested a Warlord after they were defeated by Luffy (Crocodile for Smoker and Doflamingo for Fujitora). ** They have also received assistance from Luffy at some point. Smoker was saved from drowning after Luffy ordered Zoro to rescue him, and Issho was informed by Luffy about the thugs deceiving him. ** Both ultimately let the Straw Hats escape (Smoker let Luffy go at Alabasta and Fujitora let the Straw Hats escape Dressrosa). * Smoker's favorite food is smoked chicken. Category:Characters